1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
Currently, a projector of a type used for various purposes in various environments such as presentation in meetings, academic meetings, and exhibitions is carried into presentation rooms or the like. For improving portability, a projector provided with a handle has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2004-272093).
However, the following problem arises from a projector which is heavy and adopts the technology disclosed in JP-A-2004-272093.
The handle of the projector shown in JP-A-2004-272093 is held by only one hand. In this case, a user of the projector is required to carry the heavy projector by himself or herself. Thus, portability of the projector still needs to be increased.